


I Got a Headline for You

by poorguyssheadissspinning



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay Newsies, Multi, davey is in love, everyone has had a crush on jack at some point, race is a dumbass, spot has a lot of feelings, the school is literally my school ‘cause i need real locations yo, they’re all in the school musical and medda’s the drama teacher, uuuhhhh this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorguyssheadissspinning/pseuds/poorguyssheadissspinning
Summary: another newsies high school aubeware, javid shipping ahead





	1. In Which we Meet Our Protagonist

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 1.6k words ‘cause i got a writing kick at 12am lol  
> beta-d by my lovely friend asina 
> 
> fun fact the twin brother reveal in spanish class actually happened to my friend and fun fact her name is actually sarah and also the school is actually my school 
> 
> rn i’m just posting the first chapter to see if anyone likes it so it’ll be a while until the rest is up ‘cause i wanna get it mostly all written at once

David Jacobs had never been incredibly popular. 

It wasn't that he wasn't well-known - almost everyone at his old high school had met him, they waved at him in the hallways and greeted him in class, but that was because he was Sarah Jacobs' twin brother. 

Sarah radiated coolness. 

People were drawn to her, some urge prompting them to impress her and get her approval. Sarah had been slightly baffled by it when it first happened in 9th grade after her braces had come off. She had lost her slight lisp as well as her glasses and started straightening her hair that previous summer. David still remembered the time in Spanish class when Sarah was asked a series of questions that lead to the reveal that David was her brother. 

Sarah had been swept away from David in a wave of teen importance, and after maybe two weeks (probably less) she realized how out of place David seemed without her, mostly because David realized how pathetic it was that his only close friend was his sister. 

So she started inviting him when she went out with her friends and he rarely went but soon all of the ninth grade knew who David was and that he was Sarah Jacobs’ twin brother. So David had found friends in a couple kids from his classes, and then went to the movies, got pizza, or played paintball or did whatever it is teenage boys do.

Since then, Sarah had started wearing her hair naturally, and now wore round, wire framed glasses, but their peers still found her intriguin. 

Of course, all of that could change today. 

It was all of the Jacobs kids' first day of school in Manhattan, New York.  
David's stomach was churning. 

‘Did I take my meds this morning?’ he thought as Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him into the school through the side entrance that deposited them right by the main office. Sarah marched up and quickly rapped on the door frame twice, before pulling David through the open door into the office, where a woman, maybe in her 40s, was typing busily at a computer on her desk. She looked up when Sarah stepped into the office. 

"Can I help you?" She asked. 

"Yes, actually, me and my brother are both new here, and I was wondering if we get our schedules here and go to class, or if there's someone who could maybe help us out and show us around?"

"Of course! I'm Ms. Hannah, by the way. Katherine?" a head of long, brown hair popped up from behind the monitor of another computer, set a couple feet farther into the office, "Could you show...?" She paused, waiting for Sarah to give their names. 

“Sarah and David Jacobs." Sarah answered. 

"Sarah and David," Ms. Hannah said glancing up at the siblings, "around today?" She asked the girl behind the computer as she flicked through a stack of papers and handed Sarah and David two pieces with their homeroom, student number, locker number and combo on it. “These have your schedules on them. There’s four classes on each day, numbered block one to eight.” Ms. Hannah’s attention went back to her monitor. 

“Sure, just let me finish this paragraph." The girl answered, talking in a voice that sounded slightly sarcastic, even though she wasn't saying anything rude. 

Three short seconds later, the sound of rapid fire keystrokes quieted and the girl hit what David assumed to be the enter key before standing up from her seat, the chair swiveling slightly as she did so. She bent over and clicked the mouse once, and then strode quickly to the door, stepped out, and started to walk away before stopping and turning to look at the Jacobs. "Well, are you coming or what? I'm not doing this tour for myself." Sarah almost skipped after her, and David followed behind, cracking his knuckles using his thumb, one of his anxious tics coming out. 

The girl eventually slowed down a bit when they came to a big, open area. The cafeteria was in one corner and there was bar style seating underneath windows looking into one of the gyms across from it. 

"I'm Katherine, or Kath, but you already heard that from Hannah. This is the upper commons." Katherine motioned to the cafeteria "The food's alright but if you don't wanna spend half your lunch waiting for it, I'd suggest sprinting down here as fast as you can. The line fills up pretty fast, and more days than not it goes down the stairs," she explained, glancing over to look at them. 

"That's the lower commons," she said, starting towards the aforementioned stairs. She ran her hands down the rails in the middle of each set. "Stay on this side if you wanna go up, that one if you're going down." David hopped to the other side. "It doesn't really matter if no one else is on them, though," Her eyes flickered back to David. "However, on every other staircase here, it's the opposite. I don't know why I'm telling you this, you'd figure it out on your own."

They reached the bottom, where an open concrete floor was divided in two by a small barrier. Two walls were made up completely of windows, the third was a plain blue and snaked back into a hallway. Lunch tables sat in a mess on one side, and on the other were two sets of double doors that led to the front driveway, as well as another black pair on the far wall. A small, clear plastic plaque next to the doors read: "M. Larkin." Katherine noticed David staring. 

"That's the drama room. It also doubles as our theater." She walked towards it and turned left, going down the hallway. "Here's the dance studio, our school store, business classroom, down there," She said pointing to the left, "are the gyms, as well as the fitness room, and the P.E. office." She turned right. "Here's home ec on the left, E.L.L. on the right, media- where the school paper is published, music, art, and woodshop." She informed, pointing at each classroom. "Hey Kelly!" She called as they passed one of the art rooms. 

"What is it, Kath?" A boy inside answered. 

"I got a headline for you!" She yelled back, stopping and retracing her steps so she stood in front of the door. 

"I repeat myself, what is it, Kath?" She thought for a moment, ducking her head inside the door.

“Local high schooler still can't find socks that match." She decided on with a smirk. 

"Hey! It's a statement!" He defended himself, as she walked a few steps in and leaned against a wall. 

"I gotta go, Jackie, I'm giving these kids a tour. Hey Crutch." She said. 

"Hi Katherine." A smaller kid replied. Katherine waltzed out of the classroom and continued to the end of the hallway. 

"And more stairs." she said as she walked through an open archway. "I'll let you in on some top secret info," she rolled her eyes slightly. "These banisters are the best for sliding. I once fell backwards off of the third floor one while holding a bowl of candy, but my bag saved me," she snorted. "Of course, then I was stuck on my upper back, my legs over the railing, and my skirt flipped over my head. Luckily I was out during class time, so no one saw me except Jack, who was going to the bathroom, and he helped me up. Ah, eighth grade." She sighed. David was starting to get a bit curious about this Jack guy. 

"Anyways," She continued as they reached a landing, "This is the second floor. Back there are computer labs, West hallway is socials, East is English, in between are more computer labs and the multipurpose room. Here's the library. And we're back in the commons." She looked through the windows into the gym. "Do either of you have gym first block?" Katherine asked as she reached for their schedules. "It's the best block to have it because they can't make you run laps. Oh, you have gym first on day twos, but you got Snyder." Katherine said to Sarah, cringing.

She started to climb the staircase on the other side of the upper commons and stopped at the top, waiting for the Jacobs. 

"This is the bridge. You'll often find advertisements for clubs, or fundraisers hanging from here." She walked across the bridge, and motioned to the corridor that was straight ahead. "Right side is math, left is science," she turned and continued down a short hallway, "This is probably where your lockers are, and to the left is the garden, then along here," She said turning down yet another hallway. "Left side is languages, right is more science, and right down at the end is more computer labs." She told them, walking towards the labs. "Oh, and bathrooms are on the North side of each floor, as well as South side of the first floor, and there are some in the change rooms, but one of the stalls in the girls' doesn't have a door." She said, turning to Sarah. 

"And don't use the first stall in the first floor bathroom, the toilet paper dispenser doesn't work." 

Katherine spun around to face both of them. "Now, you're free to go to the last half hour of first block, or you could wait until second and explore, but I need to get back to my computer, I have an article due Friday. Hopefully I'll see you around." She turned to walk back to the office, her hair flipping over her shoulder as she left Sarah and David standing alone in the third floor hallway. 

"Well, I guess we should find our lockers." Sarah said after a beat.


	2. In Which Our Hero Meets the Love Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> davey meets jack properly and goes to class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh i have no self control ‘cause chapter 3 isn’t even done yet and i’m posting this anyways 
> 
> beta-ed by my friend

Katherine was right about their lockers being in the short third floor hallway. They double checked their locker combinations, stuffed their jackets in, and then headed down the wide staircase to the second floor. 

They spent the rest of the 30 minutes wandering the halls, filtering through the library until they decided on the tables in the lower commons. 

“So that girl, Katherine, she was kinda cute, right?” Sarah started. 

“I guess.” David replied, not looking up from his phone. 

“Oh, come on Davey, can’t you be interested in girls for one second?” 

“Nope. Not interested at all.” He smiled as Sarah reached across the table and lightly punched his arm. 

The bell for second period rang a few minutes later and Sarah got up to find her writing class on the second floor, leaving David alone in the commons to find his way to whatever teacher taught global studies. He grabbed his backpack and stood up from his seat, right as the crowd of students started swarming out of their classrooms and out into the hallways. David cracked his knuckles and shuffled out into the fray. He glanced at the paper still in his hand and read the room number once, then twice, before turning down the art hallway. He dodged through the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone. 

David's plan was going pretty well until a kid who couldn't have been older than a freshman burst through the pack of students holding someone’s hat in his left hand. At that moment, the kid looked behind him briefly at whoever was chasing him, and then ran directly into David, knocking him over backwards. 

Before he could hit the cold concrete of the floor, there were two arms, wearing a blue baseball tee and a black digital watch wrapped around one wrist, underneath him. 

“Whoa, Romeo! Slow down, you coulda killed this poor fellow here.” someone said as he helped David back up to his feet. David recognized the voice immediately. It was the boy Katherine was talking to outside of the art class earlier. 

“The name’s Jack Kelly.” The kid said as he stuck his arm out. 

David was silent. Simply staring at Jack with one hand still clasping onto the left strap of his backpack. 

“Well do you know how to shake or what?” Jack asked with a laugh. 

“Oh- right, sorry, I zoned out for a second there.” David reached for the boy’s extended hand. “I’m Dave- David.” He caught himself before he could mention his dreaded nickname that his family called him. Although if Jack had half a brain he probably would’ve noticed the flub. 

“Well then good morning to you David. The twelve year old who nearly ran you over just then is my son, Romeo. Romeo, get back here!” He called down the hallway. 

“Hey, I’m not actually twelve, or his son, if you were wondering.” He replied, shooting a glare at Jack. David shifted his feet, unsure of what to say. 

“Well if that’s all, David,” Jack started, throwing his arm around Romeo “we’ll best be on our way.” The boys might’ve taken three steps away from him when David called out. 

“Wait.” Jack stopped in his place and turned around to face him, arm still wrapped around Romeo’s shoulder. “Do you know where...” he paused, checking his schedule, “Mr. Weasel’s...? classroom is?” Jack grinned and stepped towards David. 

“We’ll walk you there. And for the record, it’s Wiesel, and he’ll flip his lid if one more kid calls him weasel.” Jack explained. “Since you didn’t know that, i’m going to guess you’re new?” Jack smiled. 

“You guessed correctly.” David replied. 

“So tell us something about yourself, where’d you come from?” Jack prodded. 

“It’s kinda boring.” David eluded.

“Come on, spill!” Romeo encouraged. 

“I’m not sure if I have time now...” David muttered. 

Jack sighed, “Well if you don’t have time now, then come find us at lunch. I’m going to guess, since you’re fresh meat, you don’t have anyone to sit with?” 

“There’s my sister.” David interjected. 

“Oh, boy! Your sister!” Jack said sarcastically. “Well if you change your mind, we’ll be in the North stairwell, and we’re kinda hard to miss. Here’s your classroom.” Jack announced, and David didn’t even remember getting there. 

The first bell rang and Jack and Romeo disappeared into the crowd, leaving David alone again. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open, stepping into the class. He walked up to the large desk in the corner of the room, where who he assumed was the teacher was sitting behind it. 

“Hi, uh, I’m new here, and this is Mr...” why couldn’t he remember the name jack had given him? 

“Wiesel.” The man finished. 

“Right, this is Mr. Wiesel’s world studies class, right?” David asked, realizing he had just said ‘right’ twice in the span of five seconds. 

“It is, so you must be Mr. Jacobs. You can go sit by Mr. DaSilva over there.” He pointed to a tall kid with red hair sticking out from underneath a backwards snapback at a desk in the back. David walked over and set his stuff on the ground, sitting down in the black plastic chair. 

The second bell rang and Mr. Wiesel pulled out an attendance sheet. He dropped it on his desk and moved back in front of the whiteboard. 

“I can’t believe I still have to do this with grade twelves, but class, we have a new student today. That’s David.” He said, vaguely gesturing towards him. Suddenly, there were 25 sets of eyes trained on him. “Anyways,” Wiesel continued, drawing attention away from David, who let out the slight breath he was holding. 

Class seemed to take hours, so the lunch bell surprised David when it rang without warning. Everyone quickly packed up their things, leaving David in the empty classroom. He started to pull out his phone to text Sarah to ask where she was as he stepped out of the stuffy room, but instead made the, possibility bad, decision to go see where he could find Jack’s group.


End file.
